


Drunken Revelation

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking at a conference reveals a relationship to the rest of the Torchwood team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 250th fic - the poll ended with: 8 slash 1 het - 4 Torchwood 3 Harry Potter 1 Addams Family/Torchwood. So we ended up with Torchwood slash - decided to do someone other than janto for a change, so without further ado, have some Owen/Andy fic.

"Shh," a voice whispered as its owner tried to creep along a corridor, there was no way that he wanted the other members of his party to catch them, he would never hear the end of it.

Jack and Ianto had been winding him up for months now, and he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they were right and that he was enjoying PC Andy Davidson on a regular basis. The fact that they were all stuck in the same hotel for some sensitivity training seminar that both Jack and Ianto had tried and failed to get them out of, had meant that they actually got to spend some time together that wasn't being rushed due to a call out involving either a bar fight or an alien wandering around Tremorfa.

He knew that Toshiko would be happy for him, having gotten over her crush on him after they went out on a terrible date a few months ago. Gwen on the other hand would be catty about the whole situation, and definitely jealous, after all they were both incredibly hot men. Gwen had wanted him before and he was sure that she still wanted him, even if she wanted Jack more. She also considered Andy hers, even though she had never made any move on him passed friendship, and she would no doubt take offense to him playing with her toys.

No, it was much easier to keep their relationship to themselves, for a while longer at least. Sneaking around with Andy was always fun, and they had little private jokes and secrets that they used in Gwen's presence all the time just to amuse themselves. So they needed to be quiet getting back to his room, otherwise they would definitely be busted. He supposed that he was lucky in a way, he had managed to score a double room to himself. Jack and Ianto were sharing another double next door, and Toshiko and Gwen were sharing a twin room on the other side of Jack and Ianto. The girls wouldn't be able to hear them if they got a bit loud, and although Jack and Ianto would Owen was prepared to bet that they would be much louder and would be drowning out any noise that Owen or Andy could make.

Not that he thought that they would be making much noise, both of them were absolutely hammered, having decided to make the most of a night were neither of them were on duty. When they had been unable to get out of the seminar Ianto had arranged for a UNIT team to man the rift for the duration of their time away. So taking advantage of that was very high on Owen's list, he hadn't been properly drunk since he started working for Jack, and he may have overindulged a little, okay a lot, but he hadn't been alone, Andy was just as drunk as he was.

"Shh, stop it." Owen giggled out as he reached for his key card, his lover licking a stripe up his neck while he waited.

"Tastes good." Andy replied, his words slurred, but Owen understanding him as only another drunk can.

"Shh." Owen called again, getting increasingly louder with each attempt to quieten his lover.

He pushed his way into his room, dragging Andy with him before closing the door behind them. They fell giggling onto the bed as they tried and failed to kick their shoes off. Ignoring their shoes and the fact that they were fully dressed they lay down on the bed facing one another, just staring at each other until it happened.

Andy completely giving in to temptation thrust his tongue out of his mouth, it setting a course straight for the tip of Owen's nose. Upon reaching his nose he gave it a kittenish lick before bursting into drunken giggles once more. Owen waited for his lovers giggles to subside before enacting his revenge, his own tongue leaving his mouth and swiping along Andy's lips pressing his advantage when the other man gasped, pulling him into a messy drunken kiss.

Owen didn't know how long they lay there just kissing and licking each other, but he was sure that it hadn't been too long, as it felt that as almost as soon as they had started Jack was bursting into the room fully dressed and wide awake, calling about breakfast and sensitivity seminars. Owen just threw his pillow at him and immediately regretted it as the other man pushed forward into the room opening all the curtains and allowing the light into the room. Owen couldn't even burrow under the covers and hide as they had never made their way under them in the first place and he didn't want to move.

Owen knew the exact moment that Jack spotted Andy as he stopped halfway through the word he was speaking. Although the medic was completely confused as to how Jack hadn't noticed him when he first entered the room, the blonde wasn't exactly small and he was completely wrapped around Owen, still licking at his neck and giggling every now and then, the word 'delicious' falling from his kiss swollen lips. When he licked at an extremely ticklish spot Owen himself let out a giggle that seemed to snap Jack out of his shock, for less than a minute later he felt a sharp sting that usually accompanied a needle entering his skin.

Owen felt his thoughts clearing almost immediately in his head as the alcohol in his system was eliminated. He had never felt as grateful for alien medicine as he did in that moment, allowing him to take a complete grasp of the situation. Jack standing over him with a syringe of the alien hangover cure and Andy curled into him, continuing to lick at him, something that was affecting him more than he would wish with his boss in the room.

Jack just looked at him, a wry grin on his lips. "Give him some of this, and then take a cold shower, the pair of you. I'll expect you at breakfast in ten minutes."

Owen looked at his lover before picking up the syringe and injecting enough of the serum into him to eliminate the remaining alcohol in his system. He watched as Andy's eyes cleared and focused before the other man licked him again, muttering, "You taste good."

"Come on, shower, now." Owen muttered in response, pulling Andy with him towards the en-suite. They stripped and Owen pushed his lover into the shower before joining him, attempting to at least try and meet Jack's deadline. So much for not letting the team find out, by time they got down to breakfast the team would definitely know, and if they were later than Jack's time limit he was pretty sure that some of the Cardiff constabulary would have been informed as well.

As Owen was dragging Andy towards the door to go down to breakfast the other man seemed to fully recover his faculties, not as used to alien narcotics as Owen was. He took a quick look around the room before searching Owen's face for the answer he required. "Was Mulder here?"

Owen just nodded sharply before continuing to drag his lover to breakfast, they may as well get it over and done with. He tried to ignore the other man's muttering about Jack poking his nose in everywhere, but the man really was adorable when he was in a strop, not that Owen would ever admit that to anyone but himself. He gave the man a short kiss before pulling him through the doors into the restaurant, ready to meet whatever the team threw at them. Instead of letting Andy go off to sit with some colleagues he kept a hold of his wrist and pulled him to sit with the rest of team Torchwood. If he had to listen to Gwen bitch and moan about them not being open with their relationship and not telling her then so did his lover.


End file.
